


A Promise To Keep

by Firstone33



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Aftermath Of Altissia, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst and Humor, Drama & Romance, F/M, For Now it is a one shot but i may change it, Hurt/Comfort, Lunafreya Nox Fleuret Lives, One Shot, Ravus Nox Fleuret Lives, Ravus finally opens his eyes, Sets up Some events of Dawn of the future, What if Noctis had woken up during Ignis putting on Ring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 04:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19845841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Firstone33/pseuds/Firstone33
Summary: What if Noctis woke during Ignis' fight against Ardyn at the Altar, this is how he feels in the aftermath and learning Luna survives makes a Solemn Promise to her





	A Promise To Keep

**Author's Note:**

> whatever you do do not listen to True Love from FFXV Volume 2 Ost cause once you do you will be in tears i am everytime i listen to it or see that very cutscene of luna and gentiana in the fields, i thought why not have Noctis say the same line she did in FFXV chapter 12 and it's extended scene.
> 
> Luna actually had a vision of Older Noctis but she would think it's Regis briefly i wanted Noctis to start becoming a King like his father i wanted to show he was starting to grow starting to accept his fate despite being defiant of Bahamut which if lots like this one shot i may make this into a full blown story.
> 
> the dress Luna is in is the one she wears in her death scene but she is not dead of course cause both her and noctis deserve better.
> 
> Update: So decided to just make this a one shot but i might still do a Story set during this.

Date: 756 M.E  
Location: Altissia

Everything had happened so fast, Noctis did not know what to think of it but hearing his friend and advisor screaming in pain was what had woke upon waking Noctis saw Ignis had put on the Ring, he saw an unconscious Ravus and Luna laying near him." Ignis! What! What the Hell have you done!". Ignis brings up a arm." Stand back....I made this choice!". Ardyn laughed raising a hand covered in dark flames of the scourge." You have no choice oh the horrors that will come whence the night consumes all but enough chit-chat show me that you are indeed worthy". Noctis could not help but watch Ignis and Ardyn fight, Noctis tried to stand but fell clutching his knee the same one that was injured twelve years ago.

He growled he was not gonna lose someone else he was not gonna lose Ignis, Gladio, Prompto nor Luna even Ravus, Noctis saw Ravus starting to stir on the steps of the Altar, Ignis appears before Noctis he takes a Chance and Grabs Ignis taking the Ring off Ignis fell into his arms." Noct...why....". Noctis sets him on ground and steps to face Ardyn." Oh? what is this? the prince standing up for his dear friend!". Noctis brings up the ring." Enough! i do not know why you hate my family why you are doing this but you will not hurt anyone else!". Noctis puts on the ring and it glows a radiant Light.

" Ah Yes The Chosen King! though it enacts my plans early let this be a glorious battle Prince...No King Noctis come show me the power of Kings!".

' It is not thy time! O' Chosen King'.

Suddenly several golden blades crash into the ground surrounding Ardyn who just sighed." it seems we cannot yet have our destined fight Noct but i shall be waiting'. Ardyn just walks away vanishing into the night, Noctis suddenly collapsed the last thing he hears is Prompto and Gladio yelling out his name.

* next day*

Noctis groaned, he opened his eyes quickly blinking to get the light out of his eyes he noticed then he was in a room he sits up and sees Ignis sitting in front of him his back facing him." You are awake....that is good". Noctis looks at him and looks down." Ignis....why...". Ignis sighed and turns to face him." Noct...it was my sacrifice to make.....twelve years you and lady lunafreya had been separated twelve years i saw nothing but loneliness on our journey...i saw how happy you were each time you received a message from her the love you took in taking care of that book....i could not allow that to be torn away cause of one man's desire to destroy your family". Noctis looks at him seeing his eyes scarred and now blind, His friends made sacrifices ones that he should have made but Noctis had been too stubborn too blind to it all.

" Is...Is Luna....".

" recovering but alive....it may be some time before she recovers though".

* Luna- FFXV Ost*

Noctis felt tears stinging his eyes he had done it he had been there for luna yet he had not been there, he had failed her again Luna once again gave up her freedom to save him to help him and Noctis felt like a failure he felt She deserved better when he put the ring on he saw it all that had happened in Insomnia weeks ago saw his father die saw Nyx Ulric put on the Ring saw Ravus lose his Arm saw it all one memory of the ring he saw was Luna and The Glaive Libertus driving his car especially Luna driving it later saw her briefly rest her head against the wheel and whispering a thanks to him.

" I will leave you be...oh Umbra left that for you".

Ignis left, Noctis looks and saw the Notebook he opens it to the pressed Sylleblossom in it and the tears fell he opens his left hand and found the ring on his palm he clutched the book in his right and the ring in his left he needed to see her he needed her to know Noctis got dressed taking the book and pocketing the ring and headed to where he knew Luna would be and entered he stopped as he saw Luna standing by the window her hair was done not in it's usual braids she wore a different outfit." Hell Noctis...". Noctis walked over and hugs her crushing her against." I am so Sorry....I should have been there!...i...". Luna pulls away bringing a hand to touch his cheek." Noctis...do not apologize...". He saw tears in her eyes." Long have i waited to see you again...long have i wanted to be at your side as not an oracle..". he falls to his knees and rest his head against her stomach.

* True Love - FFXV Volume 2 Ost*

" I failed...i failed you yet you never once faltered never once stopped helping me when i should have been there by your side...when i should have....i could not save you....but....when i put on the ring i saw it all...i saw your convictions i saw the pain as you watched my father stand defiantly against Glauca, stand in his final moments his eyes as the light faded from them as he remained strong...".

Luna rests her hands on his head." No more...". Noctis stands up And Luna swore as he stood there she saw King Regis." You and My Father my friends...my brothers stood by me despite me not being ready...i am still not ready but i cannot stand by anymore and watch the ones i love suffer to give their lives for me Screw Bahamut and his damn propechy...i swear Luna here and now that i will fight by your side...to do what my father had sacrificed his life for...to bring a future where children could play no longer in fear of monsters or the Empire...where the people will smile as the sun rises everyday". Luna smiled at him in tears, bringing her hands to her chest.

" It sounds...like a beautiful dream...".

" No it's not a dream because as long as i have breathe in my body as long as i can still stand i will not let my friends my family down again none of them not you either it took me until today...to realize that i was not fighting to save a kingdom but the world that how i saw you was no longer just platonic....Luna...Marrying you was all that i had in my mind while i fought the empire...all i could think of was seeing you smile...even if it was one last time..".

Noctis then kisses her Luna closed her eyes tears still streaming down them as she kissed back then they pulled apart and rested their foreheads together." I am not going anywhere...". Luna then rests her head against his chest." And i...I will stand by your side in life and Death...my dear Noctis...". the two stood by the window holding each other, Noctis swore then and there that he will do what it takes to end this madness to end this war even if it meant sacrificing his life to do so.

End

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy and if you want i can make this into an actual story


End file.
